Open Wounds
by Dauntless4736
Summary: A one shot about what was going through Tobias' head when he beat up Marcus in Insurgent. Based off the song Open Wounds by Skillet, might help if you listen to that first. R&R!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I got this idea while listening to the song Open Wounds by Skillet. It would help if you listened to that song first. **

**Disclaimer: Some of this is from the book Insurgent, which does not belong to me. **

Revenge. Payback. Whatever you want to call it, this was it. Rage builds up inside me as I push Marcus to the cafeteria ground, taking off my belt. Finally, _finally, _he would get what he deserved. All those years, I would be in his position and he in mine. But not anymore. I'm Dauntless now, and I am not afraid of the monster that is my father.

Marcus' eyes are as big as the moon as he stares up at me. I find fear in them. Good. He should be afraid. Finally, after all those years of him beating _me, _taking his anger out on _me, _I can do the same. I bring up the belt and right before I bring it down, I stare down at Marcus. I won't even call him my father anymore. He is a sadistic monster, like Eric. Like Peter.

"This is for your own good," I repeat the words he has said to me a billion times.

And then the beatings begin. I bring the belt down on his chest, his arms, his legs, anywhere I could hit. I didn't care how bad I was hurting him. I was returing the 'favor'. I hit him harder and harder, all of my strength going into me beating him, destroying him. I'm blind with anger. No, not anger. Rage. I couldn't even hear his screams anymore, or the Dauntless' cheers. All I could hear was the belt smacking his skin and blood pounding in my ears. Finally I put the belt back on.

I glare down at him, my face as cold and as hard as stone. I lean down next to him, my face nearly touching his, so that we're breathing the same air. I watch as he coughs up blood. Blood is an interesting color. It's much darker then you expect it to be. And it suits Marcus, just like it suits Eric.

They're more alike then they know. Both sadistic and cruel, both leaders who crave power, hunt for it and knock down anyone that might stand in the way of them getting it. And they'll both end up dead, one way or another. Hopefully I'm the one that kills both of them.

Marcus finally stops coughing, his eyes definetly showing fear now. His whole body is shaking, and he even looks close to tears. But it's not just his body that's hurt. Monsters don't feel pain, they inflict it upon others. It's his pride. He was just beaten up by his own son in front of the factions.

I move my hand and he flinches, probably thinking I'm going to hit him again.

"P-please... Don't.." he pleads, coughing in between words.

I let out a cold, dry laugh. But I'm even more angry now. He thinks I'm going to show _him_ mercy? He thinks I'm gonna go easy on _him?_ All those years I was in his position and I begged him to sto, what'd he do about it? Oh yeah, he locked me in a closet. And now he thinks I'm gonna be nice to him.

But I don't hit him again. I am not like him, not like Eric. I don't go after he weak. And Tris has helped remind me that no matter what, I will never prey on the weak.

"Do you really think I should show you any mercy, Marcus?" I growl, spitting his name out like it's poison on my tongue.

Marcus cowers away from me, but I just lean in closer.

"I hope you realize now, Marcus, that you don't deserve to live. All you've done is hurt everyone else because you think you're so much better then them. Well, you're not. Never, ever come near me again. And if you even look at Tris, I will murder you. I _promise_ you that. I shouldn't even be wasting my breath on you right now. You're a coward, Marcus. And that will _never_ change." I tell him, my voice as cold as ice.

He's still looking away from me. Anger surfaces again and I shake my head at him.

"Look at me. Look at me, you freaking coward!" I'm shouting now.

He finally turns his head to me, slowly. It feels like an eternity.

"Do you understand?" I question, narrowing my eyes.

He nods quickly, flinching at the sudden movement. "Yes. I understand." he croaks.

"Good. Good bye, Marcus," I tell him, standing and turning. I walk away and out of the cafeteria, content with what I'm done. And I know Tris will come after me. I know she'll be upset. _I know. _But I don't care. Yes, I love her. I love her so much it hurts. I would risk my life to save her, to even make her happy. But she wasn't the one who was locked in a closet, and beaten. She wasn't the one who was abandoned by her own mother when she could've been saved.

The thing is, I had to do this. It was my revenge.

**Author's Note: Yeah, that kinda sucked. But hopefully some of you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
